


Every Waking Moment

by nimery



Series: Enterprise and Coffee Shop [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Touch & Taste Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimery/pseuds/nimery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka wants to cuddle.<br/>Illumi wants to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Waking Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I wonder if I'm the only one who thinks Hisoka is seriously sexy. Like damn, wear your hair down more often.
> 
> Anyway, here's a short Enterprise and Coffee Shop piece for the HisoIllu pairing. ^-^

Long, thin, muscular, pale arms wrapped around Illumi's waist while the mouth of the one who owned those arms pressed against his shoulder.

"Illu-chan~" His lover's voice drawled from need of sleep.

Illumi didn't move, but he did open his eyes and frown into the darkness in front of him.

Hisoka tightened his hold, curling more against Illumi's body.

"Illu~chaaaan."

It was midnight, and Illumi had a meeting tomorrow, today. And he didn't want to risk falling asleep during it.

Against his back, he could feel Hisoka's silent laughter as the man's body shook. "Illu-chan, I know you're awake; turn around."

Illumi did not want to turn around; he wanted to go back to sleep.

The bed dipped behind him, and Hisoka relinquished his grasp from around Illumi's waist. Instead, his hand pushed a stray strand of hair behind Illumi's ear. Hisoka was looking right at him, but Illumi was stubborn as well.

"I know you're awake, I can see the moon reflecting in your eyes."

Illumi looked up to the window just beyond them; the half moon shined brightly into the room.

"Fine, I'm awake. Now let me go back to sleep." He hissed, turning onto his back. Above him, he saw Hisoka, illuminated by the moonlight, long pale fingers holding up his head while the other rested on Illumi's chest.

"You don't need to be so annoyed." Hisoka whispered, teasing tone seeping into the words.

"I have a meeting at 8. I can be as annoyed as I want to." There wasn't any venom in the words.

Hisoka leaned down, until he was so close his breath ghosted against Illumi's lips.

"Do you remember how we met?" Hisoka whispered, and Illumi released a soft laugh.

"What? When you grabbed my ass?" He answered indignantly. "And then I punched you in the face? Yeah, good times, now let me sleep."

Hisoka let out a long drawled chuckled, seductive, as normal. "You didn't punch in the face, I dodged. You barely nicked my jaw."

"And then you wouldn't stop trying to talk to me."

"Well, to everyone else you were completely unattainable. A challenge befitting me."

Illumi laughed softly once more. "A challenge. Well, I hope you know that everyone thinks you're a pervert."

Hisoka grinned, face lit by the pale moonlight. "I'm not _that_ much of a pervert."

"Yes, you are. All of my siblings agree, except Milluki, he just thinks you're an exhibitionist."

"That was  _one time._ " He retorted, laying back down, arm wrapping around Illumi's torso. "Can I get a kiss before I let you sleep?"

Illumi glanced over, a glare settling in his dark eyes. He was silent for a moment before leaning in, hand settling underneath Hisoka's jaw.

"No." He whispered before turning back around and pulling the covers back over himself and closing his eyes.

Hisoka kissed his shoulder softly. "That was against the rules."

Illumi pushed his face back with a hand. "There are no rules in the game of love."

Hisoka turned him over so they were facing each other once more before kissing Illumi softly. "Then that's a perfectly legal move."

Illumi's brow creased, and his eyes opened once more, slowly. "Not at this time of night. Go to sleep, you bastard."

Hisoka grinned, kissing Illumi once more. "Goodnight, my sweet little angel."

"Fuck you."

Hisoka wrapped his arms around Illumi, pressing their bodies close together, while the black-haired male was lured to sleep.

* * *

 

"You dozed a little, part way in, are you not sleeping well?" Silva asked his eldest the following day after the meeting was over.

Illumi shook his head. "No, no, I just couldn't focus."

"That's unlike you."

"Yeah, sorry."

Silva gave him a careful look, before patting his back a little. "Alright then, time for meeting number two, are you ready?"

Illumi frowned. "Forgive me if I drift again."

"Forgive _me_ if I snore."

**Author's Note:**

> This probably takes place during the fourth arc of TNT, oops.


End file.
